Kate Austen
Katherine "Kate" Austen'' ''is a character from the TV series Lost, and along with Juliet Burke, is the love interest of Jack Shepherd, and James "Sawyer" Ford. She is played by Evangaline Lily. Biography Kate was born in 1977 in Iowa. Her mother worked in a dinar, and her father worked for the Military. While she was a child, her parents divorced, and her mother married an abusive, alchoholic man, named Wayne Janssen. Wayne would frequently beat up Kate, and her mother, and when Kate realized her mother refused to do anything about it, Kate took matters into her own hands, and killed him. After that, she became a criminal outlaw. Kate was able to run away from a marshall for a couple of years, until she was caught in Sydeny, and put onto Oceanic Flight 815 to fly back to Los Angelos where she would be put in jail. However the plane crashed, leaving Kate, and a bunch of other survivors, stranded on an island. Romances Jack Shepherd Kate has had some romance with one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, named Jack Shepherd.They are shown to be attracted to each other from when they first meet each other in the first episode, where Kate stitches up Jack, as Jack tells her a story about overcoming fear. Jack soon finds out about Kate's past as a criminal, but Jack does not lose interest in her. He tells her the island is a chance for them to start over. The two bond over the coarse of the show, and have many adventures in the island, and many romantic moments. The two even kiss, and sleep with each other. In the season 4 finale, Kate and Jack are able to get off the island. Off the island, Kate bonds more with Jack, as they raise Claire's son, Aaron, who also made it off the island. Jack eventually proposes to Kate, to which she accepts. However, after Jack tells her that they have to go back to the island, a big fight breaks out between them, and they temporarily end their relationship. However, the two do still have feelings for each other, and Jack is able to convince her to return to the island, to find Claire, so Aaron will have a real mother. The two then sleep with each other, and the next day they go on a plane, which was destined to crash on the islandm thus returning to the island. On the island, the two remain friends, who have many romantic moments. For the most part, however, they stop acting like a couple, and no longer kiss, or have sex, but still are attracted to each other. However, in the final episode, while Kate is getting ready to leave the island, and Jack plans on staying, the two declare their love for each other, and kiss, right before parting ways/ In the afterlife, Kate gets her memory of the island back before Jack does. Kate finds Jack, and tells him that she missed him, and puts her hands on his face. He begins to have flashes of the island, but does not know what to make of them. She says she understands it is confusing and asks him to come with her. They arrive at the church and she tells him they are all inside for his father's funeral and to join them. She walks away and lets him have a moment. When Jack enters the church through the back, he has more flashes and completely remembers his time on the Island and with Kate. He then sees his father and speaks with him. He realizes that he and the others are all dead. When he meets with the others in the main area of the church, they all hug and Jack takes a seat next to Kate. Jack and Kate hold hands and look at each other as the light washes over them. James "Sawyer" Ford Kate also had a lot of romance, with another survivor of flight 815, named James "Sawyer" Ford. Like her relationship with Jack, they are shown to be attracted to each other, and have a lot of romantic moments. However, in this relationship, at first, Kate did not return the feelings. For instance, in one episode, where it was believed that Sawyer had Shannon Rutherford's inhaler, he refused to tell anyone about where it was, unless Kate kissed him. However, Kate eventually does return the feelings for Sawyer, and at one point, where they were both kidnapped by The Others, the two kiss and sleep together. Their on and off relationship comes to a pause, at the Season 4 finale. when Kate manages to get off the island, but Sawyer does not. The two are seperated, and Sawyer misses her. However, when some mysterious time flashes begin n the island, at one point, Sawyer is in a time period, where hHe makes no effort to contact her, but appears transfixed by the image. He is obviously upset when the Island flashes again and she disappears from his view. Kate later returns to the island, and reunites with Sawyer, but he is now torn between her and Juliet , because he developed a relationship with her during the three years Kate was off the island. However, they are still happy to be reunited, even once Sawyer decides to remain with Juliet. However, this changes after Juliet's death. Kate offers support to Sawyer, while he is mourning for Juliet. The two then continue to be attracted to each other, but for the remander of what is shown, the two never act as a couple anymore. In the final episode, Kate gets off the island, along with five other people, including Sawyer. It is unknown what happened to her after she left, but it is possible that she resumed her relationship with Sawyer. In the afterlife, the two reunite, but they do not sit together in the church scene, as Sawyer sits with Juliet, and Kate sits with Jack. Category:Love Triangle Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Lost Love Interests